


Andy's Eye

by LHorcrux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1960s, Andromeda is a seer, Andy is a seer, Bellie is not a nickname, But only like one year off, Do not call Bellatrix Bellie, Do you hear me there are feels, Feels, Feels Thursday, Gen, I don't, Little kids crying, Mention of a really minor character from like a wizard card or something, My tags are out of order, Narcissa is cold, Oh wait. That's on Friday, Parties, Party, Poor Regulus is Crying, Poor Sirius is Crying, PreDisownment!Andromeda, Pure-blood Society, Really Big Time Skip, Regulus' Age In Comparison to Bellatrix's is inaccurate, School Age Andromeda, School Age Bellatrix, School Age Narcissa, Seers, Sirius is just a kid, Sirius stole my cookie, So cut him some slack, Social, Tags Are Hard, Tear Jerker, This takes place at a party, Time Skips, Why do I like to write about seers, You Know what who cares, Young Regulus Black, Young Sirius Black, fairytales - Freeform, my tags suck, poor baby, that's a thing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/LHorcrux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonsense's Twentieth Law: Siblings will be siblings.</p><p>Naturally, Sirius steals Regulus' chocolate chip cookie, because he wants it and he's a little kid who wants a cookie. Regulus cries, because he's never really had a friend. Cousin Andromeda is the damage-control, because they're at a social and it doesn't look good for a member of the House of Black to cry, even if they can barely be considered older than a toddler.</p><p>Sirius doesn't care what his cousin says, because she's a girl. And girls are boring and talk about dress robes and drink tea and do other boring stuff.</p><p>Sirius will be the one crying, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andy's Eye

"Bellie, will you tell me a story about the giants being killed by the hero named Ollerton?" said a small voice.

She looked down in disgust. "NO, I've got better things to do than doing your bidding. But I like where you're coming from. Giants are filth." She began to walk away, but at the last second turned back around, scowling at the little boy. "Don't ever call me Bellie again or I will curse you."

Regulus nodded. His eyes began to tear up. "Okay, Bellatrix."

From behind a nearby pillar, Regulus' cousin Andromeda was watching Regulus as he struggled not to cry. Little Regulus was only 6 years old, whereas Bellatrix was 18. She was very intimidating to little Regulus. Regulus had never really interacted with other children than his family, so he only knew being pranked (Sirius), being ignored (Narcissa) and being bullied (Bellatrix). Andromeda was the only one who was kind to him. Regulus didn't have good control of his emotions, and cried easily.

Andromeda walked over to Regulus, who had begun to cry. She kneeled down and scooped him up in a hug, before she picked him up. "Hi, Reggie. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

He wiped his eyes, and looked at Andromeda. "Hi Andy." Andromeda smiled.

"Hi, Reggie. What happened?"

"Cousin Bellatrix scared me again. I was trying to give her a nickname, like I have one for you, but she got mad at me," he sniffled, and his hair fell into his eyes.

Andromeda pulled his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, smiling. Regulus nodded. "I'm scared of her, too," Andromeda admitted, whispering.

Regulus looked surprised. "But you're a big kid. Why are you scared of her?"

Andromeda sat down on a bench, holding Regulus in her lap. She sighed. "Sometimes, she laughs funny, or tries to scare us on purpose."

"Oh," Regulus said. He looked over at the snack bar. A single chocolate chip cookie sat on a serving tray made of porcelain. "Can I have a cookie?" he asked, but when Andromeda just raised her eyebrow, he furrowed his eyebrows for a minute before he restated his question. "Please may I have a cookie."

Andromeda smiled. "Did you eat dinner?" she asked. Regulus nodded. "Okay, then. Let's get that cookie. But remember to walk."

Regulus stood up and, holding Andromeda's hand, walked over to the snack bar. He was just about to pick up the cookie when a mess of curly black hair rushed over and shoved him out of the way, snatching the cookie. It took a moment for Regulus to realize what had happened, but when he did, he started crying. People turned to stare at Regulus.

Andromeda grabbed a pastry, picked Regulus up and rushed off to another room as fast as she could while still behaving like a lady. Andromeda looked at Regulus and knelt down. "Here," she said. "Have a pastry." Regulus took the pastry, but continued crying. Andromeda sighed. "I'll be back in a moment, okay?" Regulus nodded, sniffling. He had calmed down a bit.

Andromeda found Sirius, and dragged him by the arm over to the corner. "Sirius, that's not okay, what you did to Regulus."

Sirius smirked. "No one will know. Mother and Father never do anything if we're at a party, they're busy."

Andromeda put her hands on her hips. "Well, I know. I'm disappointed in you, Sirius. I thought you were going to behave. Remember the conversation we had about being nice to others?" she asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I'd rather play. You're boring."

Andromeda sighed. "I understand that's the way you feel, Sirius. At least right now. But there will come a point where you will dearly miss your family, even Regulus."

Sirius snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why would I ever miss Regulus?" he asked.

Andromeda stared. "Oh, Little Dog, you will know what I'm talking about, one day."

Sirius played it off, but it was years later, when he would cry in anguish, and Andromeda would gather him in a hug. "I know, Sirius. I know," she would say, rocking him back and forth. "He really loved you, Sirius. I know he did."

Sirius would only cry harder.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as bad as some of my other works, but there's still edits I'd do to make it flow better. I went through a period of time where I just wanted to write a million seer fics. I just realized I've written three, in total.


End file.
